


Where's My Supersuit?

by theloverneverleaves



Series: Shadowhunters Love Fest [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - The Incredibles Fusion, Battle Couple, Battle Couple Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Flirting, M/M, and oblivious alec lightwood, ft. the gay stutter, sexy superhero costumes, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9720653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theloverneverleaves/pseuds/theloverneverleaves
Summary: The city has it's heroes. Alec never really wanted to be one of them, but when Izzy and Jace more or less insist on saving the world, Alec goes along with it. He might have expected a lot of things in a world where his siblings can create a snowstorm, but he never expected to find his own hero.Or that he'd be so attractive.aka. incredibles/superhero au ft. malec first meeting





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the [Shadowhunters Love Fest](http://achilleanragnor.tumblr.com/post/154910608248/shadowhunters-valentines-day-fic-a-thon). Today is the last day, which means it's free for all day! So I took the chance to write something for the Incredibles/Superhero AU I've had in mind. 
> 
> This has been a wild challenge, but if anyone has any prompts or anything in this series they want to see more of, just drop me a message at [isabellebiwoods](http://isabellebiwoods.tumblr.com/) xoxo

“We’re going to be late!”

Alec ducked the incoming shrapnel, elegantly shifting aside before the flying bits of metal and circuitry could do any serious damage.

“A little busy right now!” he complained, reaching for another set of arrows, quickly knocking one on his bow and sighting his next target. The mindless, violent android that had been sneaking up behind Jace dropped like a stone, arrow embedded straight through the control chip that resided in its head. Why anyone would decide to put the main processing unit for their fancy, city destroying androids in the _head_ of the humanoid model, Alec would never understand. It was easily the least defensible point on the body.

But hey, good target practice for him.

“Mother is going to kill us,” Izzy continued to grumble, her fingers crackling with lighting, a whip of pure electricity snapping through another robot. It shook violently before dropping to the concrete tarmac, smoking slightly.

“What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her, right?” Jace offered, reaching out for another of the crazy machines, freezing it in an instant. Alec moved swiftly, firing off another arrow and watching the brittle metal shatter like glass on the point of impact.

“Yeah, but what is she likely to be less furious about?” Alec asked, turning on the spot as he heard the whirr of electronics behind him. He grabbed another arrow like a knife, forcing it through the eye socket of the droid by hand. It crackled and died, but it felt like there were hundreds of these things. Why couldn’t brilliant scientists use their money to make nice robots instead of evil ones? “‘My children are reckless and irresponsible and can’t be on time to nice parties’, or ‘my children are crime fighting freaks’?”

“Superheroes! We agreed on superheroes!” Jace insisted, and Alec resisted the urge to roll his eyes, reaching again for his quiver.

“Whatever, Elsa.”

Alec had always thought Frozen was a gift. Jace, from his rather vocal protests, did not agree.

“That’s not the point, the point is this is _Magnus Bane’s_ party. Do you know how much more fun Magnus Bane parties are compared to literally every other party?” Isabelle had always cared more about their social calendar than Alec had. He’d much prefer to stay at home with a book, but no. Isabelle and Jace wanted to go out. Isabelle and Jace wanted to have fun. Isabelle and Jace wanted to use their powers to create a freak snowstorm in April.

He always indulged them. Some big brother he was.

“Well, if you get moving, maybe we can still find out,” Alec reasoned with her, firing off a small explosive into the swarm of droids that was approaching, watching as the force knocked them back. But it wasn’t much more effective than a stun, a temporary measure. For Alec and his arrows, it was headshots or bust.

And he was running out of arrows.

“Who's this Bane guy anyway? Thought he was just another donor,” Jace asked casually as he threw up an ice wall in front of the horde, attempting to give them a little more time, funneling the rest of the forces through a choke point.

“Well yeah, but he's-”

“We're doing this _right now_?” Alec asked, exasperated as he dove to the side, recovering an arrow from the broken corpse of one of the machines, quickly firing it off again, stopping another machine in its tracks.

“You need to relax, big brother,” Izzy reassured him softly. If she was closer, he knew she'd be patting his arm in sympathy.

“Yeah, isn't this just target practice for you?” Jace chimed in, and Alec resisted the urge to roll his eyes, instead turning to where he could see Jace a few hundred yards down the street, readjusting the earpiece in his ear that made up their comms system.

“Jace that's not the point and you know-”

“Outlaw, look out!”

Izzy's words were sharp and urgent in a way their previous banter hadn't been, causing him to tune back into his more immediate surroundings, and the whir of machinery that was far too close to his ear. Jumping out of the way, he narrowly avoided a rather violent blow to the neck, and reached over his shoulder for another arrow.

Only there was nothing there. Empty.

Shit.

Unlike his siblings and their very dramatic superpowers, Alec didn't have anything so flashy. No super strength, no innate inhuman skill that would save him from the fact there was a very strong robot lunging at him.

No, Alec Lightwood’s freak superpower had been _hearing better_ , among other things. He didn't really need the flash or the drama, but a little bit of those skills might have come in handy right about now. He didn't know how he'd explain a broken neck to his oblivious mother, who would probably have a heart attack if she knew her three children were running around the streets as Outlaw, Cryo and Supernova.

Best she not find out, really.

Just when he was beginning to wonder how he would explain the hospital visit, the robot coming for him glowed a bright blue, tendrils of pure energy snaking around its arms and yanking it back, stopping it firm in its tracks. The tendrils continued to move, wrapping around the body of the entire thing before quickly ripping the head from the beast.

Now there was a superpower. It looked a little bit like magic.

Alec pulled himself up, watching as the new figure approached, twirling an arrow in his hands. He was dressed in shades of blue, from midnight to periwinkle, a leather coat cut away at the neck to show a little more skin than Alec might have expected. But then, his own outfit covered every inch of him, a hood and eye mask even covering his face, so maybe he was a terrible judge of things. Izzy, too, seemed to enjoy flirting with being revealed to the world.

The man's hair was tinted with blue highlights, and a mask covered most of his face, but Alec still swore he was wearing makeup under there which was… definitely _not_ attractive. His eyes sparkled gold and green with the vibrancy of his powers which still curled around his forearms. When he turned his gaze to Alec, he swore the world stopped for just a moment.

It did not, of course. The robots kept coming, and Alec’s eyes caught on another one, sneaking up behind the man in question. He didn't seem to have noticed, whereas all Alec could do was notice _everything._

He lunged forward, taking the arrow from the man's hand, readjusting his grip and firing it off in a matter of seconds. The man looked over his shoulder, observing exactly what Alec had done before smiling.

“Nice shot.”

Oh god, his voice was _amazing_.

It was at that moment, as Alec glanced over from under his hood, that he became painfully aware of how screwed he was.

“Warlock, right?” Alec asked. He'd seen the man on the news, of course. The superheroes were kind of the idols of the city, and Warlock was one of the best. But seeing someone on TV was different to real life, and whilst Izzy might have teased him for crushes, he'd never really considered having one in person. But this…

He could feel the air crackling around Warlock, energy humming loudly in his ears. He could hear the other man's pulse thumping, steady and rapid in his veins. He could make out every inch of his face - that was on show past the mask, anyway. He could smell the odd mix of leather, burnt electrics and cologne that drifted off the man in question. It probably shouldn't have been attractive, but damn, it was.

“My reputation precedes me,” Warlock replied with a wry smile. “You must be Outlaw.”

“I- Uh- I mean- yeah, yes,” Alec stuttered out. Dammit, hold it together, Alec. It was fine. Everything was fine. Just another normal superhero team up with a… really, really hot guy.

“And he gives us shit for talking,” Jace whined behind him, not even on comms, but it didn't stop Alec hearing it over the din of the battle. He glanced over his shoulder to glare at Jace a little. Jace just raised his hands in mock surrender, throwing up another ice wall to try and give Alec and his new companion some space.

Speaking of Warlock, he seemed to be dismantling one of the robots, a control chip in his hands and a stream of random letter coming from his mouth.

“Is that enough, Overwatch?”

“Yep, yes, just let me…” came from what he could only assume was Warlock’s earpiece. He shouldn't have been able to hear the other side of the conversation, but hey, his superpower had to be good for something right?

“Any time you're ready,” Warlock urged, to which he heard an exasperated noise on the other end of the line.

“Look, we have talked about this, it takes _time_. It's not like the TV shows where I can just open up any random program, bash a few keys and fix everything.”

There was a pause, and Alec became painfully aware of the approaching forces. Warlock’s hands glowed blue again, energy swirling around them like a river. It was entrancing to watch. But he couldn't really let himself enjoy it, instead reaching for another arrow, putting his boot on the metalwork in order to yank it free. He didn't have enough shots left. That was for sure.

Just as Alec thought they would have to start firing, the robots seemed to come to a halt, seizing mid step. After a moment, the life in them seemed to drain away, and they collapsed where they stood.

“But I mean, it is also sort of like that. I'm awesome, you're welcome.”

Warlock scoffed down his comms, and Alec turned, noticing Jace and Izzy's confusion at this apparently turn of events. Alec nodded slightly, reassuring them. It was over. For now, anyway. Alec was fairly convinced of that.

“Well, it would seem my work here is done,” Warlock commented idly, energy dying on his fingers even if his passion stayed alive.

“I.. yeah… thank you. You know, for-”

“My pleasure.” Warlock looked him over, and Alec did his best not to feel uncomfortable under that exacting gaze.

The fact that any and all discomfort spawned from how undeniably attracted he was to the man was besides the point.

“Outlaw! We're on a schedule,” Jace called, jogging forward a little, but still leaving enough room that Alec felt like he had a little privacy. He nodded, turning back to Warlock, gesturing over his shoulder.

“I'm sorry, I really need to…”

“Go? Of course. A hero’s work is never done,” Warlock reassured him with a wink, and Alec was suddenly extremely glad that he hid his face. And his blush. “Maybe we should get a drink some time.”

“Drink? Do we… I mean, do heroes… with the whole…?” Secret identities tended to get in the way of social calls.

“Outlaw!” That was Izzy this time. Dammit. Damn this stupid party. Any other day he could have stayed as much as he liked but now…

“Some other time. I'm sure I'll see you around,” Warlock assured him, and Alec smiled a little.

“I'd like that.”

Izzy moved closer, tugging at his arm, fingers digging into leather if only to make him move.

“Thank you for your help, but I'm sorry, we have a rather pressing engagement,” Izzy explained briefly, and Warlock nodded.

“Of course. I should go myself. I'm sure we'll run into each other again soon.”

Izzy nodded, dragging Alec backwards even as Warlock began to move away. The fact that Alec was watching Warlock go had nothing to do with how good he looked. Or what those leather pants did for his ass.

“What is up with you bro?” Jace asked, and Alec turned back, shaking his head as if to clear it.

“Me? Nothing.”

“I dunno that looked like a serious cru-”

“Didn't we have a party to get to?” Alec reminded them, moving forward, back to where they'd left the motorcycles. Yet another thing that would give his mother a heart attack. But Isabelle and Jace had insisted it was better for traffic, so he'd folded again.

“Oh sure, _now_ he cares,” Jace grumbled, but Alec ignored him, grabbing a helmet and tossing it at his brother.

If they were lucky, they'd make it back before anyone would even notice they'd been gone at all.

It was just a shame what Alec had to walk away from to preserve that facade in the first place.

 

* * *

 

Given what had been happening only a few hours ago, Alec was impressed at Izzy and Jace's ability to bounce back. If he hadn't been there, he would never had known they'd been fighting a robot invasion downtown just before arriving here. It was impressive.

The party, for a change, was equally impressive. So many parties his parents made him go to were stuffy affairs that he made himself go through to protect the family reputation. Stuffy donors to his father's many political campaigns, people they insisted they kept on side. And of course, the dear senator's children had to be the pictures of perfection too. It would reflect badly if they were reckless.

Or different or unique in any way at all.

Maybe that was why Izzy and Jace always had more fun at these things. They never had to hold back like he did. But he was the eldest, the first born. He had to carry the weight of all that expectation. Of going to law school because his parents wanted him to, of doing what they said and being who they wanted him to be.

Maybe that was why he'd agreed to the whole secret identity thing, to being Outlaw. No one cared if Outlaw was gay. Someone would definitely care if Alexander Lightwood, son of Robert Lightwood, was gay. Probably his parents most of all.

At least when he was Outlaw he got a little freedom. Wearing a mask was… oddly liberating.

There was good music and a nice dance floor, the drinks were flowing, and there were enough people around that he liked that meant he didn't have to talk to the people he didn't for too long. It was a nice party. They had even managed to be on time, with no small effort. Izzy complained about wanting to shower, but there had been no time so she'd tried to drown the smell of sweat, burnt circuitry and electricity with her perfume.

Alec being Alec could still make it out. For most normal people she was probably fine, though.

He'd retreated to a corner momentarily, watching Izzy and Jace dance and have fun. He'd hoped he might be left alone for a while, but of course he had no such luck, from the sound of his mother's voice approaching from behind him. He pretended not to hear, and he so often did, instead turning when she finally got within normal hearing distance.

“Alec, there's someone I'd like you to meet. This is Magnus Bane, our guest of honour. Magnus, this is my eldest, Alexander.”

Alec turned, putting on his best smile, but had to swallow hard as he took in the man in front of him.

Magnus must have offered a lot of money, because he likely drove his parents crazy. Blue highlights in his hair, eyes lined with kohl, and a shirt cut open to his sternum… oh, Magnus Bane must have been offering something special if he made the Lightwoods overlook all that.

Alec had never seen someone who looked more gorgeous. Or more enviable.

He was clearly at home with himself in a way Alec so rarely was, and he couldn't help but wish for a little of that self assurance. It might come in handy sometime.

“A pleasure,” Alec offered, holding out his hand, and Magnus smiled, reaching out to shake his hand.

“The pleasure is all mine I assure you,” Magnus replied, words practically coming out as a purr. Maryse cleared her throat, smiling and nodding a little.

“I'll let you two get to know each other a little,” she offered, moving off to work the crowd. For once Alec didn't care. His attention was wholly fixed elsewhere. On Magnus Bane.

“So I hear you're investing?” Alec offered and Magnus nodded.

“Oh yes. Any candidate who believes in putting an end to the violence in our dear city has my vote.”

That was one phrase for it. His father had a range of policies, verging on being good ones but never quite brave enough to tip over. When it came to the superhero issue, Robert Lightwood was no fan of what he called ‘vigilantism’, stating that ordinary law forces needed to be able to handle the problems of the city by themselves. But the guy running against him wanted heroes to be locked up, registered and experimented on so he supposed his father was the more attractive candidate.

Things could definitely be better, in so many areas. Alec knew that. His father was moderate, but trying to win too many votes to be truly progressive. Still, wasn’t that politics? You never got to pick what you wanted. Just what you thought was the least worst option.

“Well, then thank you for your generosity,” Alec replied, just as he’d been trained to. Magnus raised an eyebrow, smiling wryly.

“I didn’t think it mattered to _you_.”

“Family is important to me. The success of my father’s campaign is an ambition he’s held for a long time.”

And Alec couldn’t care less, but this was the script, and he’d been drilled on sticking to it so many times before. He knew how to act. The family he _really_ cared about was Izzy, Jace and Max. But he couldn’t say that.

So much he couldn’t say. He was trapped in his own life. Sometimes, he felt more like Outlaw than Alexander Lightwood.

Outlaw had it better by far.

“What about your ambitions?”

“I’m studying at law school to-”

“I asked about your ambitions, Alexander. Not what you’re studying. Or being encouraged to study.”

Alec’s head turned so fast he felt his neck crack a little, his eyes sweeping over Magnus with something between surprise and confusion. He’d been to these events a hundred times, spoken to a thousand of his father’s friends and benefactors. No one ever gave a second thought for what he wanted. No one bothered to look past the surface of what he said. No one other than his siblings anyway.

“What do you really want from life? More of this?” Magnus asked, gesturing to the room. “I know what it’s like to have a father who has a lot of expectations. He’ll be disappointed, but you’ll be better off if you follow what’s in your heart.”

“You give free advice like this to everyone?” Alec asked. Magnus smiled, stepping over as one of the wait staff sailed by, lifting two glasses from the tray, offering one to Alec.

“Only to the people I like,” Magnus reassured him. Alec shook his head a little.

“I haven’t done anything to make you like me,” Alec retorted. They’d only just met. What on Earth could he have done so quickly?

Before they could continue, Izzy swept up, bumping his shoulder.

“Hey, there you are! Jace wants to do family selfies, when you’ve got a sec,” she asked, her eyes moving to Magnus, her smile widening. “Hey, Magnus. Glad to see you met my brother. He can be a little stuffy, but don’t worry, he’s a teddy bear in here.” She poked at his chest, and Alec nudged her slightly, shaking his head.

“Iz…” he complained.

“Just telling it like it is, big bro. Come find me when you’re done.”

She slipped off into the crowd, and he couldn’t help but notice how Magnus’ eyes tailed after her a little, before flicking back to him. He’d almost think he was attracted to her. It would make sense, too. Izzy was fierce and smart and beautiful and she made him proud every single day.

But then Magnus offered him a champagne glass, which Alec took on instinct, and he smiled.

“To us,” he said, toasting before Alec could complain, swallowing a mouthful. Alec mirrored him cautiously, watching him. Magnus reached inside his jacket, producing a card. “I should let you go be with your family. But first, this is for you.”

Alec took it, staring down at the business card. Magnus Bane. Bane Enterprises. And his phone number.

“What’s this for?” Alec asked, and Magnus smiled a little.

“It’s a phone number, Alexander. Call me. We should go out for drinks sometime.”

“Drink? Do we… I mean, if you want to talk business you should probably…”

“Pleasure,” Magnus cut him off. “Unless you’d rather not.”

“No! No… I’d like that,” Alec assured him.

“Well then, Alexander, call me,” Magnus repeated, a small smile on his face. Alec shook his head.

“No one calls me that, you know. Alexander,” Alec commented, almost afraid to put Magnus out like that.

“Do you mind? I just think… Alexander suits you better.”

Alec flushed a little, shaking his head. “No… no. I don’t mind.”

“So then, I’ll see you soon, Alexander,” Magnus offered, moving forward to brush past him. Alec couldn’t help but watch every move that Magnus made, regretting that he was leaving so soon, but at least he had Magnus’ number. His figure was highlighted perfectly by that outfit, deep brown eyes warm and kind, blue highlights in his hair. He smelled mostly like cologne, but there was a strange undertone, almost like….

Burnt circuit boards and leather.

A scent that was all too familiar to him.

Alec’s brain froze, watching as Magnus brushed past him. He could only stare dumbly, his mind trying to join up the images from earlier that night to the refined, stylish, put together investor he saw before him. It made perfect sense and yet still completely threw him. But the hair, the figure, the smell… it all added up.

Magnus was a step away before Alec got his brain to work again, lurching to a start like an ancient car, coughing into life.

“You never answered my question,” Alec blurted out, putting the champagne glass aside if only so he could reach for Magnus’ hand, pulling him back. Magnus’ eyes drifted down to that point of contact, then back up, and Alec worried he’d overstepped. But Magnus just raised an eyebrow.

“What question was that?”

“What I did to make you like me.”

There was a pause, a lull in the conversation as Magnus seemed to consider it, and Alec’s eyes caught on Magnus’ like a compass pulled towards north. He didn’t know if there was a recipe for chemistry, a logic to attraction. But he knew what he felt, what he’d felt so rarely and felt twice in one night.

But Alexander Lightwood wasn’t gay. He couldn’t be. His parents would never allow it.

“We can discuss that over drinks. But let’s just say I’m interested in your extra-curricular activities. I hear you can be quite the hero.”

Oh. Shit. Magnus knew.

“No more than some other people,” Alec replied, eyes skimming over Magnus briefly. “You’d look good in blue.”

There. He could play games too.

Magnus just smiled.

“Darling, I look good in everything.”

Which was entirely true.

Alec couldn’t help but bite back a smile, letting Magnus go, but clutching all the tighter to the business card in his hand. Maybe it wasn’t the best that his secret identity had been busted so easily, but somehow Alec couldn’t bring himself to feel worried about it. He barely knew Magnus, but he trusted him. There was just something about him…

“Call me, Alexander.”

Alec nodded. “I will,” he promised, and watched as Magnus drifted away into the crowd. He didn’t know how he’d ever been in doubt, really. He’d recognised that ass anywhere.

His eyes drifted across the room, noticing Izzy, Jace and Max playing with a phone, taking ridiculous photos, and Alec tucked the card into his pants, shaking his head. He might not know Magnus Bane that well, but he wanted to. For now, there was family to worry about. Duty. Love.

He couldn’t help but feel good about the future though. For the first time in a long time, there was something genuinely hopeful on the horizon.

He couldn’t wait to see where it took him.


End file.
